


The Vat of Acid Episode

by purplepinecone



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, He thinks there are no consequences to his actions in the play-saving world, Idiots in Love, Just idiots, M/M, Morty is just realizing he’s in love with Rick, Morty's 17, Occurs during Rick and Morty s04e08, Sexual Content, Short Chapters, Yikes yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepinecone/pseuds/purplepinecone
Summary: Morty uses a new invention to discover the true nature of his feelings for Rick.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 44
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Most days, Morty wouldn’t dare tell off Rick.

That’s because most of the time, Morty liked being alive, and making fun of a man who could kill him as easily as he could take a swig from his flask didn’t seem like a smart move.

There’s also the fact that if Morty ever got too “cocky” or pushed his grandpa too far, Rick could move to a new reality relatively easily. Morty liked to push this particular thought back as far as possible. He shouldn’t think like that. He couldn’t think like that. 

Being replaceable messed with his mind more than it should.

In a sense, everyone was replaceable. It’s just that, nobody else was so aware of it.

Nobody else could travel to any dimension imaginable whenever they pleased.

Nobody else had an anti-galactic government cult formed by alternate versions of themselves and their grandpa constantly making you aware that you aren’t anything special.

Nobody else really, truly knew how insignificant they were.

Even Rick had it better. At least he was the smartest man in the Universe. Morty was just his dumb grandson that’s only use was providing “stupid” waves to cancel out Rick’s smart ones. 

Whatever. If Rick wanted to kill him, he could. Morty was so sick of going on his stupid adventures and seeing his stupid face.

He was done; over it all.

So today, he _did_ blow up at Rick. 

It’s Rick’s fault for creating such a dumb plan: a fake vat of _acid._ That’s so stupid. He’s stupid. 

Stupid.

Maybe if he treated Morty with an ounce more of respect, he wouldn’t have blown up at him over his dumb plan.

Maybe this wasn’t about the plan at all.

  
  


Morty sat down on his bed and started to cry, flames from their fight still brewing inside his stomach. His pump of confrontational adrenaline was gone, and now he just felt sick.

The room was thick and dark as Morty pulled his legs up to his chin and curled into a ball. 

Morty didn’t remember falling asleep, but Rick’s voice practically rattled him awake the next morning. He was yelling Morty’s name from the garage; a distant and familiar sound.

For a brief moment, Morty forgot about their fight. All of his anger was gone, and Rick’s voice was just another call to adventure. 

Alas, reality washed over him in one regretful wave. 

He got out of bed and turned on a light so that he could look at himself in the mirror. As usual, he looked disastrous. His bloodshot eyes were surrounded by a circle of yellow crust, and his cheeks held no color. 

Just before he started crying last night, he had been so angry at Rick. But now, all he wanted to do was apologize so that this whole thing could be over.

But that’s how it always goes, isn’t it?

They get into an argument, and then Morty will forgive him by the next day. Rick will act like it never happened and ignore Morty’s apology.

Same old story.

Same old ending.

To be fair, it’s hard staying mad at Rick.

Something about the way he presents himself or the way he speaks or looks. He’s oblivious to how his actions affect other people, but he’s completely aware of every little thing about any situation. It’s like, he is so intelligent that he forgets how to treat people, if that makes any sense. 

It probably doesn’t. 

But, in all actuality, these are just excuses to avoid the real issue: that for some reason, Being around Rick just _did_ things to Morty. 

Fights with his dad or summer have never resulted in Morty feeling anything more than slight disappointment, while the smallest disagreement with Rick would cause him to sob uncontrollably to sleep (he got in small disagreements with Rick pretty frequently these days).

The only time Morty felt truly happy was when he was with Rick. But when Rick wasn’t making Morty happy, he is making him feel worse than he’d ever felt in his life.

So how does that work?

How can someone be your only happiness and the cause of your constant miserableness at the same time? What does it mean?

Not even Jessica did this to him. 

Morty was 17 at the time, and Jessica had been drifting from his thoughts for a while now. She was a year older than him and has been gone at college for the past year, probably having the time of her life. 

Morty couldn’t wait to go to college. Maybe when he goes to college, he’ll have other things to think about than Rick.

  
  
  


***** _Morty mustered up the courage to face Rick and went down to the basement. When he got there, his seemingly disheveled grandpa kept apologizing about earlier and beating himself up about it. By the end of his ramblings, he revealed that his apology was all act and “killed” Morty. But, he used the play-saving device that he had made to reset his actions and Morty sprung back to life. He told Morty to go have fun with the device and sent him on his way.*_

  
  
  


Rick had done it. He really made what Morty had asked for. So, blowing up earlier had done at least some good. Morty didn’t feel sick anymore, he almost felt relieved. He thought Rick would be angry, but instead, he acted… sorry?

No.

He wasn’t. 

It didn’t matter anyway, because now was not the time to think about this. Now was the time to go do the things that he would be too scared to do in reality.

So Morty spent all day smelling pretty girls’ hair, dying in the most gruesome ways possible, and distracted himself from Rick. 

It was almost Midnight when Morty got home. 

He found Rick in the garage fiddling with some random trinket on his desk. His hair was a little bit ruffled and his lab coat was off, revealing the blue shirt that usually hid underneath. 

His movements were tired, but Morty knew he probably wouldn’t sleep until early morning (if he slept at all). He was so focused on the metal scraps in his hand that he hadn’t even noticed Morty’s entrance.

This was good, because Morty couldn’t stop staring at him. 

Without his lab coat, Morty could see the muscles in his back flexing. His arms stretched across the table and a small pool of sweat laid at the bottom of his back.

He looked so… Mature? Strong?

 _Attractive_.

Aw jeez.

What was happening?

Suddenly, Rick stood up from his chair and looked back at his grandson. 

He must have known Morty was there the whole time. Yikes.

“Morty.”

“H-hey Rick.”

He looked even better from the front. His hands and face were matted with sweat and brown soot. When he stood up, he relaxed against his desk, looking at Morty from top to bottom. 

“How was your day of n-no consequences?”

Morty stood awkwardly, his hands sitting uncomfortably at his side. He felt like he had done something wrong.

“Good,” he tried to smile, “Very good.”

Rick nodded right before sitting back in his stool, his attention immediately shifting from Morty to his work. 

Morty guessed that this was his cue to leave, but as he started towards the door, something stopped him.

This wasn’t over.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the device Rick made him last night. It felt cold in his hand.

Even after their talk earlier, he didn’t feel like their argument had been resolved. 

Morty had originally been prepared to drop it and move on. After all, Rick _did_ use one of his ideas. 

Wasn’t that what the fight was about?

If it was, then why did he still feel so uneasy?

Why did this feel unfinished?

Acting on impulse, Morty pressed the green button on the play saving device. He could do anything now. It wouldn’t matter. 

_Anything he wanted._

He wondered for a moment if Rick had done something so that Morty wouldn’t be able to reset him. 

He decided it didn’t matter.

Morty walked towards Rick now, about to confront him in this seemingly disposable reality. 

“Rick.. can we talk?”

He looked up at Morty for a second and then back down, unphased.

“Depends”

“I- I don’t know what’s going on with me. I think something’s wrong.”

He didn’t look back up at Morty, but instead reached for his flask on the other side of the table. He took a long swig and then set it down in front of him, hard. 

“What does that mean?”

Something about what Rick had just done entranced Morty. His voice shook the silence that had been hanging in the garage.

Oh god.

Morty was getting hard. He had definitely been understating when he said something was wrong. This was wronger than wrong. 

When he didn’t answer, Rick looked up at him.

Morty was _shaking._

He always knew there was a reason that he couldn’t stop thinking about Rick. He thought it was some odd connection or something. Apparently, it was a _very_ odd connection.

“Morty!?!!” Rick yelled. He must have looked pretty messed up, because Rick sounded concerned.

“M-Morty hey- Morty!!?” 

Morty shook his head as if that would make his thoughts disappear. Then, he looked at Rick. 

In the few moments that Morty was checked out, he must’ve gotten up, because he was standing now. His face was close to Morty’s as his eyes darted in different directions, looking genuinely scared.

“Hey.”

Morty was almost as tall as Rick now. Well, kinda. His eyes reached right above Rick’s nose.

“Morty!! What just - bURBpphp - just happened!??”

“Nothing”

“What the fuck?? Did you get another inception worm- I told you to tell me next time you eat ANY type of w- worm, MOrty!!”

“It’s not a worm.”

“Then what- what’s going _on_?”

He kept talking and asking questions, but Morty had checked out again. At that moment, he could only concentrate on one thing: Rick’s lips. They kept moving and moving and Morty had to _know;_ he had to know if this was why.

Why he always felt sick.

Why he couldn’t sleep.

He needed to know if he had finally figured it out.

Morty took one step closer to Rick, so that their faces were practically touching, and his grandpa fell silent. The world stopped spinning as Morty debated his next move.

“Morty wh-”

But his voice was cut off, and Morty was kissing him. 

The kiss wasn’t strong or confident. It was just a lingering peck, and he could feel Rick tense into a statue at his touch.

He had to know.

He had to _know_.

Rick could have pulled away. Morty had given him every chance to pull away.

_How interesting._

Rick wrapped his arms around Morty’s back with hesitation, and when he finally leaned into the kiss, it became much harder (the kiss, of course).

Morty was flying as Rick’s whiskey spit inviting his tongue deeper inside his mouth. He smelled like sweat and metal, which shouldn’t have been as good of a combination as it was. For his age, Rick's lips were surprisingly soft. 

In an attempt to get closer, he threw his arms around Rick’s neck. In response, Rick grabbed the back of Morty’s head with one of his hands to push the kiss deeper.

This was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had kissed people before, yes, but this felt completely _different_. 

This felt natural.

Which was odd, because this was incredibly unnatural. 

Rick was the most familiar person in Morty’s life, and despite how rude and honestly, evil he was, something about him was completely perfect.

He tried to reach Rick’s height by standing on his toes, with little success.

Morty could’ve sworn he felt him chuckle into his mouth at this attempt. 

Rick seemingly took this moment as an opportunity to take control, pushing Morty against the edge of his desk and reaching behind him with one of his arms. Morty didn’t look, but he could hear scraps and tools being pushed to the side. 

He grabbed under Morty’s thigh with his free arm and lifted him onto the desk; his head falling against the wall with a thump.

Needing something to grab, he ran his fingers through Rick’s hair. Feeling both silky and coarse, he grasped a fist full and pulled. Rick let out a tiny sigh against Morty’s mouth. 

The fact that he could please Rick in the slightest made him dizzy. 

Blissed insanity crept from deep inside and Morty’s body as Rick kissed him with more desperation than he had so far.

Nothing else existed as he pushed Morty harder and harder against the wall. Both of their movements were getting sloppier by the minute. 

The only thing he could feel or hear or see was Rick. And his stomach churned, begging him to go further.

Morty tried to move his hard against Rick’s leg, still plastered against the wall, and hoped Rick got the message.

He did.

The grinding started loose and uncoordinated, kissing still being the main focus. But quickly, both of their attentions were elsewhere. 

_Jesus Christ._

Morty was rubbing up and down against Rick’s leg as Rick subtly bobbled along, looking like he was trying his hardest not to. 

As Morty’s movements gained more of a purpose, their lips parted for the first time since all this started.

_All this._

_What was all this?_

He buried his face into Rick’s shoulder and clawed at his back. Heavy breathing filled the slim space between them. Morty’s eyes were full of soft stars as he grew closer and closer to the edge. 

Rick had paused. He was watching him now, and when Morty realized he was watching, he slowed his pace until he was fully stopped.

He felt his cheeks darken as he looked up at Rick, expected him to be smirking as he told Morty how stupid this was. 

But to his surprise, Rick just looked completely, and utterly wrecked.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Rick’s eyes slowly drifted down to Morty’s jeans; they were _very_ tight at the moment. 

His eyes were hungry.

Morty should have left then. He should have just left. _What was even happening_? 

But he was painfully hard, and Rick was very clearly in the same position.

Morty eagerly pulled down the zipper to his jeans. 

“Morty.. are you sure??” He watched Morty pull the top button of his jeans open, looking painfully conflicted.

“This is some really messed up shit.”

Morty didn’t answer, but instead grabbed Rick’s hand and pulled it under his jeans, on top of his underwear. Rick’s hand slowly traced along his length, and Morty let out a loud and shaky breath. 

Rick looked back up at Morty and his hand stilled.

“Morty- I’m serious. This is...”

And this was the moment that Morty realized that this was insanity. He was completely not sure. He was incoherently tired and this was the worst decision possible. 

In a second of pure confusion and regret, he reached into his back pocket to grab out the game-saving device. 

As he pulled it out, Rick looked at Morty in a way he had never looked at him before.

Their eyes stayed locked as the world disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arctic ruby adventure? More like doing everything in my power to avoid telling my grandpa, I want to fuck him.

Morty was back in the position he had been in right before he pressed the button. Rick was still sitting at his desk and Morty was standing a few feet away with the device in his hand. 

He had been working up to courage to confront Rick about their argument.

And now... you could say that was the least of his issues. 

  
The air around him was cold as he shuffled as fast as he could out of the garage and upstairs.

So, he had discovered something else about the game-saving device: A reset didn’t make him any less sexually aroused. He was still _just_ as hard as he was when Rick was on top of him.

Morty ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. _What the fuck just happened?_

  
He decided that making a list of troublesome realizations would help him sort it all out:

He had just made out with his grandpa.

He liked making out with his grandpa.

Rick has no idea that it happened.

Technically, Morty could do it again…

NOPE

Shit. 

This was very not good. Too bad Morty didn’t have any more time to think, because he had to… you know. He thought about how close Rick had gotten to touching him- the restraint painted on his face as he stopped himself from going too far. It only took three concentrated strokes before Morty fell backward in tingling bliss.

Though, this moment of peace didn’t last long.

  
A wave of regretful tears fell down his cheeks, uncontrollably. Wet hands shook in his lap and he sniffled in darkness. It had to have been like, 4 AM, and Morty had never been so tired. He cried with his eyes shut until he finally drifted out of consciousness.

“MOorrrty!!? Wake up- we need to go.” Morty was shaken awake by familiar blue hair.

  
“Rick?” His grandpa was practically on top of him. Morty yawned and wiped his eyes. They were crusted from last night. _Last night._

  
Events of the previous night flashed in his head as Morty tensed. He sunk into his bed, eyes wide. _Fuck_. In a few seconds, he was on the brink of another breakdown. Rick looked suddenly concerned.

  
“Morty- your eyes are bloodshot. Did you get any sleep at all?”

  
“I did. I’m fine. W-why did you wake me up so early?” Rick looked un-convinced, but didn’t prod. He moved from on top of Morty and stood next to his bed instead. 

  
“We gotta go to dimension E-97 and get these pulverizing arctic rubies- I need them to update the kitchen security system.” Morty watched every muscle in his face as he talked. His lips were chapped and his cheeks were pale as his eyes darted in a hundred different directions. It took Morty too long to respond.

“J-Just let me get dressed and I’ll meet you outsi-”

  
“NO TIME. WE HAVE TO GO NOW.”

  
“Aw jeez-” 

  
“NOW MORTY, NOW” 

  
He grabbed Morty’s arm and pulled him out of bed. The coldness of Rick’s hand didn’t stop red warmth from filling Morty’s cheeks at his touch. _Was he drunk?_ Morty shuffled out of the room behind Rick, still wearing pajama pants.

~~~

“What time is it?” 

  
“What kind of question is that? Check your goddamn watch.” 

  
“I left it at home,” Morty said, looking embarrassed. Rick rolled his eyes and chuckled. _Of course he did._

  
“6:04??”

  
His grandson didn’t answer. He just nodded and continued to look out of the window. 

Rick didn’t know why, but Morty had been acting weird all morning. He kept avoiding eye contact and moving away from Rick. What happened last night? Did _he_ do something?

  
“You seem off…” Rick was being risky. _Why did this feel like such a heavy statement?_ He just wanted Morty to be honest. 

  
“Goddamnit Rick! It’s all okay. It’s good so just- just stop!”

  
What the fuck going on? His face is all red and scrunched; the way it gets when he’s thinking too much or not enough.

  
They were almost at the planet with the arctic rubies. When they landed, Morty silently got out of their ship. Rick wondered if he should start another conversation. Maybe it’d be better if he didn’t. After all, he doesn’t actually _care_ about Morty.

  
It’s not like he’s Rick’s only happiness - his only reason for living. It’s not like that. 

  
Rick scowled in aggravation. Funny; that’s exactly how it was.

  
Morty looked up the sound for the first time since they got out of the ship. 

  
They were walking in the direction of the rubies, following his trackerpad. It didn’t look like there were any living creatures nearby. It was cold, and the sky was a dark gray. Snow covered the ground for as far as his eyes could see. Actually, looking closer, it probably wasn’t snow; probably some sort of hydrolytic glass particles (that’s common in galaxies in this region). Despite the unsettling gray and growing darkness, he could spot the rubies flickered red straight ahead.

  
Morty had his hand wrapped around his arms as he shivered. The temperature was lowering rapidly as the sky darkened even more. The winds were picking up and it was getting harder to see. 

  
Maybe this was a bad idea. Or, at the very least, they should have grabbed gloves and coats. A hat would be nice. Come to think of it, why hadn’t Rick grabbed some space suits or something to protect them. He was usually so prepared. He’d just been so distracted by Morty when they landed.

  
Rick stopped in his tracks.

  
“Are you cold?” He yelled to Morty.

  
“What do you t-t-t-think, Rick!!” His teeth chattered through his words. Rick looked back at the ship. They were halfway between the rubies and the ship. _Was it worth it?_

  
“L-let’s turn back, Morty”

  
“What!? We’re almost there!”

  
“Turn around,” Rick shouted as a sudden gust of wind pushed them both over. Shit. 

  
“I said turn around- let’s go!!”

  
The two got back on their feet and ran to the ship as fast as they could. The conditions worsened by the second. “Snow” had started to fall hard. When they finally reached the ship, they had to move the stuff with their bare hands to get through the doors. As soon as they got in, they shut the doors and tried to control their breath.   
“That happened so fast!” Morty huffed. It had. That was beyond fast. That weather change had happened in an instant.

  
Rick turned on the engine, and it made a terrible noise. The white outside had almost _covered_ the ship. It was several feet high now. 

  
“Morty- Morty, this thing isn’t turning on. I think that,” Rick swallowed, “we’re stuck.” 

  
His grandson’s face went completely red. Why? He kept his eyes on the functions area in front of him and didn’t look at Rick. Luckily, the heater still worked. He flipped the switch next to the wheel and slight warmth filled the cockpit. He grabbed his flask and took a long swig. It was cold from being outside in his pocket, but it made everything a little fuzzier.

  
“O-okay. Are you gonna tell me what's going on?

  
His grandson took a hard breath. 

  
“Nothings going on, Rick. Lay off.”

  
This conversation wasn’t over, but Rick saw Morty shiver and squeeze his arms together again. There was a blanket in the back, and he reached to grab it to give to Morty. It was blue. Morty took it, but said nothing. 

  
The last natural light was gone, with the ship completely covered. Rick turned the warm yellow lights above them on with a switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm almost done with chapter three, so that should get out soon! Enjoy part 2 :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, it wasn’t like Rick was going to remember any of this.

It had been quiet for too long, and the snow piling above them had grown so tall that they couldn’t hear it falling anymore. The silence brought upon a thick tension that grew as the pair stared at everything but each other’s eyes. 

Rick grunted and moved forward in his seat. He looked at the dashboard and the little spot in between him and the passenger’s seat. After pressing a few buttons and turning a few diles, static turned into some sort of slow jazz music. 

“Interesting. I- I didn’t know this part of the galaxy listened to anything but heavy metal,” he chuckled, “It’s been a while.” The two exchanged a quick and awkward glance. There was a story Morty could have asked about- a story he would have asked about a few years ago. Now, he just gave his grandpa a small smile before tightening his blanket and averting his eyes.

For a moment, Morty pondered opening up to his grandpa, spilling out the madness that coursed through his head, his blood. At least in these circumstances, he couldn’t throw Morty out of the car and into space. This was both an advantage, and a disadvantage. The majority of his brain welcomed the thought of being thrown out of a spaceship to his death. He sighed, not really meaning to, and felt Rick’s gaze fall on him at the sound. 

“So uHm,” Rick’s right thigh started tapping up and down, “How has school been going?”

“Fine.” 

  
After a few seconds of looking blankly at Morty, a response:

“Cool.” 

And then, Rick snapped. He turned his whole body towards the smaller boy and started yelling. 

“Goddamn it, what the hell happened to you?! I don’t- did something happen with the device!? Or are you still mad at me?? I thought…” he shook his head into his hands, “I th- thought we were _past_ that.”

Without taking the device out, Morty reached into his pocket and pressed the button he had become so familiar with.

At this point, how much worse could it possibly get?

What’s the _hurt_ in getting some answers?

Maybe if he asked Rick how he felt, it would speed up the process of getting over the rejection he’d been preparing for. Of course, Morty was also curious about why Rick had so easily given in when Morty kissed him in the garage. 

Why he so quickly-

_My god, stop._

Pushing away all thoughts, he studied Rick’s hands. Calloused and dirty, they had moved from his face down to rest on his thighs. His leg wasn’t bouncing anymore and maybe Rick was still talking, but Morty stopped listening a while ago. Instead, he thought about how the small, warm beam above them provided just enough light to cast an attractive shadow along Rick’s facial features. And how the ship was so _full_ of his scent, his aroma, his heat. It was just- too much.

Morty moved his whole body closer to the driver's seat, almost subconsciously.

“Morty?” Rick’s words broke his concentration. He seemed to have noticed Morty’s movement towards him because he moved away, ever so slightly. 

“What would you do if I kissed you?” 

Rick tensed and his mouth opened into a small, silent gasp. His eyes were so wide- and Morty’s stomach fell. What did he just say? _Morty, what the hell did you just say?!!?_

“Morty- what the _fuck_ ??!” Predictable response. He probably should have just kissed him. _NO._ The adrenaline that coursed through Morty’s veins was quickly taking over, pushing away any previous feelings of regret. After all, it wasn’t like Rick was going to remember any of this. 

“Rick, just answer.” his words came plainly, despite Morty’s usual inability to speak properly. 

“I’m your- your _grandpa_ , Morty!! You can’t s-s-say things like that to me!!”

“I’m just asking a ques…”

Morty’s words faded as he became distracted by the sight of Rick growing frantic. It was a beautiful display, and one that Morty had never seen before. He was so red, so scared, so _vulnerable_ . Morty had done this to him. _Morty_. His pants tightened and his stomach bubbled as he remembered Rick pushing him against the garage wall; the way Rick’s hands had lifted him onto the table so easily. He studied Rick’s shaking shoulders before his gaze fell on his open mouth.

Morty tried again: “What would you do, Rick?” 

He shook his head as his grandson shifted his whole body forward, meaning to this time. It forced Rick against the ship’s door. 

Their faces were so close- Morty could taste vodka on his hot breath. 

“I- I- I- don’t know.”

Morty ran a finger down his arm and Rick shut his eyes, obviously trying to get ahold of himself. When his hand reached Rick’s thigh, he gave it a quick and tiny squeeze. Rick shuddered beneath him, releasing a shaky breath. _Where the hell was this confidence coming from??!_

Electricity sparked through his whole body; starting at the contact between his hand and Rick’s thigh, and spilling up to his head and down to his toes. Although, after spreading itself out, it all found its way back to one place. When he looked up, Rick’s face was a very dark shade of red. 

His eyes were blurry and dilated as they searched for something in Morty’s face that they couldn’t find. 

He leaned forward, past Rick’s face, so that his lips just barely floated next to his cheek. A small growl escaped Rick’s mouth as Morty’s lips dragged from the side of his face, all the way to his ear. This was control. He was in _control_. 

“Yes, you do.”

And just like that, his grandfather’s will-power caved. He grabbed Morty’s back and pulled him against his body. Morty moved back a little so that their faces were aligned; he was basically in Rick's lap now. He could feel his eyes widen, and the sudden contact was maddening. 

“You fucking-” Tingling pleasure forced Morty’s eyes closed as Rick raked a hand through his hair, keeping the other glued to his back. 

Rick took a wet breath and muttered disastrous words.

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay I didn't mean to make Morty so dominant it kind of just happppened yikes. Beware: I wrote most of this at 2:30 last night instead of doing my math homework. Enjoy!! ;))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So does this count as taking advantage of Morty? Obviously, yes. Rick was under the influence, making out with his grandson in a locked car with absolutely no escape. 
> 
> Morty let out a sudden, tiny, whine against his mouth, and Rick’s body shuddered in response. That should NOT have been so hot. 
> 
> But Morty kissed him. Was it taking advantage if said grandson started it?

What is- 

What’s going on??! Rick’s mind was far, _far_ behind his actions (rarely was this ever the case). _Was Morty actually_ _kissing him right now??_

Fuck, he tasted good. 

He being Morty. 

He being his grandson. 

This was so wrong- this was so _wrong_. 

Morty was on top of him now, straddling his lap. He had maneuvered himself there a few seconds (minutes?) ago. Their mouths stayed glued together as Morty pressed him impossibly harder against the seat. And god, the added friction was utterly intoxicating. Rick was already somewhat tipsy. He wasn’t drunk- no. But then again, maybe his sense of the difference between drunk and sober had become warped over all this time. 

So does this count as taking advantage of Morty? Obviously, yes. Rick was under the influence, making out with his grandson in a locked car with absolutely no escape. 

Morty let out a sudden, tiny, whine against his mouth, and Rick’s body shuddered in response. _That shouldn’t have been so hot._

But Morty kissed _him_. Was it taking advantage if said grandson started it? And clearly, Rick had some unresolved, hidden, locked-up feelings pertaining to Morty. Otherwise, whatever was happening would not have been happening. 

Morty had started to rock back and forth against Rick’s thighs, and it distracted Rick enough that he forgot to continue his search for something to justify this mess. Instead, he focused on Morty’s soft grip on the back of his neck as heavy guilt was replaced with burning desire. Rick abruptly grabbed at the back of Morty’s head and pushed their mouths apart for the first time since all this started. He did this mostly because he wanted to see the look on Morty’s face. 

Maybe then, he could understand what this boy was _thinking_. 

_Holy fuck._

Morty’s face- Morty’s body- this whole scene might just be the most erotic thing Rick had ever seen in his life- 

and he’d seen his fair share of erotic things.

The mouth he had just been attacking was almost swollen as it dripped with excess saliva. Morty’s face was completely flushed, and his eyes were distanced and droopy. Rick wanted this image to be seared into his mind forever. Goddamn, when did his grandson get so beautiful? Or more importantly, why hadn’t he noticed before?

Okay well, he definitely _had_ noticed. It was just that now, he didn’t have to avert his eyes when he feared he’d been staring for too long. Or distract himself with useless tasks in the garage in hopes of getting his mind off of Morty. Now, he could simply look. 

Maybe this was what all that meant.

“So is this why you’ve been-” Rick panted, “why you’ve been weird all day?”

Rick wished his voice didn’t sound like that. If he knew how destroyed and breathy his words would sound, he would’ve kept quiet.

After a few moments, Morty answered by diving forward for another kiss; therefore _not_ answering. It took Rick every ounce of determination to deny the wanting lips that crashed towards him. 

But, he needed an explanation.

He grabbed Morty’s shoulders as he came forward, and pushed him against the driving wheel. 

“M-Morty…”

At this, his grandson scowled. The lovely flushed face from before had become an angry frown. Rick was regretting his previous actions of restraint more and more. 

Morty put his palms on his forehead and leaned back against the wheel. His torso stretched back so far that the front of his shirt came up a little. He didn’t look embarrassed, instead, he looked almost annoyed?

“Maybe.”

_An answer._ This was real; this was happening. _What was happening?_

_This._

And Morty took this moment of overwhelming realization as a diversion to kiss him once again. This time, Rick didn’t struggle in the slightest. Instead, he sunk deep, pressing his tongue into Morty’s mouth and tracing his lips- giving in.

Morty was making more sounds now: thick panting and little moans. They only tempted Rick to go further, deeper, to draw out heavier moans. 

Morty was taking off Rick’s lab coat, and as soon as he did, he ran both of his hands down his arms before gripping his small biceps. Rick closed his eyes and sighed through his teeth. The growing tightness in his pants was nearly unbearable.

This must have been why Morty got so mad at him about the fake vat the other day, or why he’s been showing up to every mission with swollen eyes. Rick _knew_ something was up. This must’ve been why he’s been staying at home recently, or why he gets aggravated when Rick’s gone for a while. Why he’s never out with girls, or boys for that matter. And the other day, when they were in the garage, this must’ve been why he asked Rick to give his ideas more attention. Why he asked him to make the play saving dev-

_WAIT._

So, _that's_ why he did this now. _The play saving device… of course._

He probably doesn’t know that in the end, Rick was going to have all of the memories of these “saved spots” in time. Oh shit.

_How many times has he done this before??_

Rick tried to weigh his options despite his current state. He could 1) just go along with it. Since he would remember everything eventually, what would be the point of stopping this now? 2) Confront Morty about the device. This could go badly; he would probably reset before Rick could talk to him. 3) He could-

Morty took his own shirt off, and his hands were dangerously close to Rick’s groin. Rick grabbed a fist of Morty’s hair and pushed his head sideways so that he could place tiny kisses down his neck and newly bare chest. He made sure not to suck… well, not very hard at least. He’d have a hard time explaining to Beth why Morty was covered in neck bruises. 

The skin against his lips was so soft, and Rick’s kisses got sloppier with every slight shiver of Morty’s body. Clenching the back of Rick’s shirt with one hand, Morty’s other hand lightly lingered on the older man’s thigh. 

_HRGGH OKAY NUMBER 3_ ) He could take the device from Morty… somehow. Then, he wouldn’t be able to reset, and he’d be _forced_ to confront this situation. Rick wondered for a second if the “snow” had stopped. He’d stopped paying attention to its patterns a while ago. 

The device was probably in his pocket. Rick glanced down when his kisses had reached Morty’s abdomen. 

And of course, in his pocket was the device. It was one of two things that bulged against Morty’s jeans. Morty leaned back against the driving wheel, probably relishing in the sensation of Rick’s mouth on his body. One of his hands found Rick's bicep and squeezed. The older man couldn't help but gasp against Morty's stomach. 

Rick, as nonchalantly as he could despite his current state, placed his hands on both of Morty’s legs. His lips quickly made their way back up to his mouth. His grandson whined, sounding very out of breath. Rick opened his mouth and took in the swirly sensation of Morty's tongue as it traced his bottom lip. 

He would have to distract the boy somehow; then he could swipe the device from his pocket without giving him enough time to react.

Maybe he could… 

  
This was a _bad_ _idea_ , but Rick was already moving. 

He reached for the hem of Morty’s pants, and for a moment, they both went still. Their eye contact was electric, and Rick could feel himself getting sidetracked from the task at hand. He tugged the jeans down slightly, and Morty closed his eyes. 

This was his chance. He just needed to grab the device out of his pocket and it would all be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the rating to explicit next chapter. Idkkdk yettt ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyways, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now Morty,” Rick held himself up on all fours above him, “How many times have you done this before?”   
> Rick traced a finger along the younger's cheek and Morty closed his eyes.
> 
> “How many times have you… seduced your grandpa, Morty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy ;))

“Rick-” 

Morty was  _ whimpering _ . Was Rick actually going to… touch him? 

His grandpa’s calloused hand snuck under the hem of Morty’s jeans and the younger boy let out a heavy breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. Rick moved so slowly, as if he was trying to swallow every little twitch of his grandson’s vulnerability.   
Morty opened his eyes to find Rick’s face a moment away from his own. His eyes were glossy as his cheeks wore a heavy blush. Those lips practically _begged_ to be connected with Morty’s once more. 

_ Did Rick want him? _

Obviously, he didn’t NOT want him. 

Obviously.

Rick leaned forward then, his hand falling slightly lower in Morty’s pants. A finger all but brushed the fabric of the underwear above Morty’s length, causing his whole body to clench into Rick’s chest. 

His head fell forward, and Rick used his other hand to cup the side of his cheek. He leaned past Morty’s face and brushed lips against his ear. Beautiful panting could be heard even more clearly when his lips were so close. 

This touch was surprisingly comforting. Many of their recent movements had been rough and uncalculated, but this-

Morty leaned slightly into the hand that held his face and Rick puffed a small growl. 

This situation could not be more confusing.

One could only imagine what  _ Rick _ must be thinking right now.

Morty used both of his own hands to grab the bottom of Rick’s arm in an attempt to push Rick further down in his jeans. 

His whole body tensed against Morty’s; the younger boy’s head was practically nuzzled into his shoulder.  _ Why was he suddenly so hesitant?  _ Morty wrapped one of his arms around Rick's waist, eager to get closer. 

“Morty you-” his grandpa’s hand was deep in his pants, and he  _ finally _ began to touch Morty’s unreasonably hard erection. Just one stroke.

But _ fuck.  _ If that wasn’t the best thing Morty has ever-

“Morty, you little shit,” Rick  _ purred _ into Morty’s ear as his hand slipped out of his pants and into the nearby pocket that held the play-saving device. 

He was too distracted to react in time and Rick had the device before Morty could even comprehend what was happening.

_ Shit. _

“Give i- give it back, Rick!” Morty practically yelled as he reached desperately to grab the device out of Rick’s hand. Unfortunately, it was very difficult to get near the device at all. His grandpa kept one hand pressed against Morty’s chest to push him away from the other, which was shoved behind his back along with the device.

“Were you just going to delete this- delete it and act like nothing happened?” Morty stopped struggling. There was no point. The older man was just too strong. 

“... no?” Lying wasn’t going to do anything, but Morty just couldn’t help it. Saying the words; giving in and admitting his faults would just be too much. 

_ Admitting that he wanted this. _

Why didn’t he think about Rick taking the device back? Why did he let himself get so distracted? Even more importantly, how _ was  _ he going to get the device back?

They didn’t shift positions, thankfully, because Morty was suddenly aware of how cold it was without his shirt on and Rick was practically radiating warmth. All he wanted was to be back against Rick’s chest; for his lips to be back on his lips. 

Rick chuckled. 

“I’m sorry,” his grandpa apologized with a genuine smile. His expression was completely unreadable. Rick _never_ apologized. And _why was he laughing?_

“Rick I don’t…” Morty couldn’t finish. 

He didn’t even know what to say.

“W- why did you kiss me, Morty?” 

Fuckfuck fuck fudsjfa fuck this was  _ horrible. _ This was the worst possible situation. He could hear his heavy heartbeat in his ears. Morty didn’t think it was possible for his flush to grow deeper, but his face was basically on fire. He had to get the device back. If he got it back, it wouldn’t matter. None of this would matter. He could just  _ move on _ . 

And then, Morty had an idea. 

The smaller boy scooted forward so that their faces were close again. This position was more familiar than it should have been. 

He ran one hand through Rick’s hair, even though there was no reason to do so, and watched as his grandpa’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

Morty leaned as close as he could to his lips without actually touching them, and when Rick opened his eyes, he looked weary. If he wasn't trapped against a seat, he most likely would've pulled away.

“Morty, you can’t… you can’t just do that,” Morty shifted his legs forward, slightly, and felt Rick tremble beneath him. Morty was so  _ close _ to slamming their hips together, but forced restraint. 

“Then  _ stop me _ ,” he said the words with as much confidence as he could muster, and it must’ve worked because Rick said absolutely nothing. His mouth fell open, just a little, and Morty brushed over Rick’s semi-swollen lips with his own. 

It was shocking how easy it was to distract Rick. All Morty had to do was act like he wasn’t scared out of his mind. Which was, in fact, a lie. 

The only thing that allowed Morty to act this way was the promise of a reset when it was over. 

Still, Morty wasn’t really sure why Rick didn’t just push him away and actually stop him like he had just told him to do. He  _ was _ the smartest man in the universe, after all. It’s not like he couldn’t stop him.

  
  


***

Rick used all of the power he had left to keep the device glued behind his back. The hand that he had previously used to push Morty away was now squished between the pair. 

If they weren’t locked in his goddamned ship, this situation would be very different. 

It was so unusual to see Morty like this. Rick figured that he either still thought he could somehow get the device from Rick and reset the situation. Or, he just didn’t care. Rick guessed that was not the case. Morty overthought literally everything. He must’ve kissed him to take his attention away from the device.

Unfortunately for Rick, it was working.

Of course, if these memories would actually disappear with a press of a button, he would be far more persistent to keep the device out of Morty’s possession. But even if Rick forgot about this temporarily, he would gain all these memories back eventually. No matter what, one way or another, Rick would once remember this. 

Although, that would be far more awkward than simply confronting him here and now. Rick was very sure this wasn’t the first time his grandson had done this. The situation might turn into humiliation rather than a confrontation if these experiences kept building up. Rick didn’t want that.

But if he let Morty get the device and allow things to play out, he could figure out why exactly he was letting this happen; why he was  _ kissing _ and  _ touching _ his grandson right now. 

And most of all, he could figure out why it felt so good. 

The only way to learn is to try, right?

“You're so hot, Rick-”

Bringing him back to reality, Morty’s words hummed against Rick’s lips. 

Rick could see intense lust in his eyes that had been there several minutes ago, once again. His grip on Rick’s hair had softened and his movements were becoming increasingly more erratic. Sweat dripped down his chest and his unbuckled jeans-

God okay it's done- it's over.

Fuck it all. 

He stuffed the device in his back pocket that he knew wasn’t secure, but there were no other options. Or, if there were, Rick could not think about them right now. All he could think about was the achy feeling in his stomach that begged for more friction between him and Morty. 

Using his newly freed hand, he pulled the lever to his left and the front seat reclined slowly. When it was all the way down, Rick lifted his grandson up from above him, and switched their positions. 

Morty looked perfect with his back pressed against the seat below them. 

“Am I?” Rick raised an eyebrow before pressing a small kiss on Morty's neck as a response to his previous statement. Rick's lips traveled further down Morty’s small body and he could feel the quick heartbeat rumbling beneath him.

***

It's in his pocket. 

Just gotta- 

“Now Morty,” Rick held himself on all fours above him, “How many times have you done this before?” 

Rick traced a finger along the younger’s cheek and Morty closed his eyes.

  
“How many times have you… _seduced_ your grandpa, _Morty_?”

The finger had traced its way beneath Morty’s chin, lifting it up slightly. When Morty opened his eyes, Rick was staring at him... no  _ studying _ him with balls of fire in his pupils.

“Why does it- it matter, Rick?” 

His grandpa smirked and pressed his body further down, deliberately not releasing his grip on Morty’s jaw. His torso still hovered above, but his legs fell onto Morty’s.

“If I knew you wanted the device for this reason, I would’ve never agreed to make it,” Morty let out a gasp when Rick suddenly pulled down Morty’s pants (and underwear) with both of his hands, revealing his stiff cock. 

Disregarding Rick’s last sentence, Morty grabbed the back of Rick’s neck and pulled him into a deep, rough kiss. Sadly, it didn’t last long. After a few glorious seconds, Rick pulled away. 

Nevermind. Not  _ sadly. _

His grandpa placed a soft kiss on Morty’s neck, his shoulder, his chest, his stomach, until he reached his destination.

Randomly, Morty remembered his original objective. He  _ had _ to get the device out of Rick’s pocket. 

Maybe he could wait a little bit longer though… 

“I hope you realized how fucked up this is,” Rick whispered through a kiss on Morty’s upper leg. Though, there was no hesitation in his voice despite the nature of the sentence. His lips traveled further up towards his inner thigh. 

Morty didn’t trust himself to respond. He could barely hold in the moans and squeals and shakes that begged to escape his clenched teeth. 

If he opened his mouth, God knows what would come out. He gripped Rick’s hair and pushed his head down and forward, silently begging him to quit the teasing. Rick’s cheek was pressed against his length now, and the tension in Morty’s cock was so great that it  _ hurt _ . The younger boy couldn't handle much more.

“Rick-” Morty moaned the last letter of his grandpa’s name as he  _ finally _ swallowed him whole. And It was like nothing Morty had ever felt before. 

Every particle of his body shivered over and over again and he was flying. He couldn’t even stop himself from thrusting forward, throwing his head all the way back, and squeezing his eyes shut. Rick had obviously done this many times before (based on the sheer confidence of his movements), but this was Morty’s first time. Maybe  _ that _ was why this was the best thing he’d ever felt. 

“mmmMm… fuck  _ fuck _ ,” Morty was so close, and when Rick suddenly started sucking harder and faster, it was done.

“Ri… Rick, Rick, RICK.”

After what was either five seconds or ten minutes of pure bliss, Morty raised his head and forced his eyes open to look at Rick. 

It was quite a sight.

Still somehow completely clothed, he was staring at Morty with complete focus, absorbed in whatever he saw. Morty’s seed was all over Rick’s face and blue shirt. Instead of the confident and sure face he wore earlier, he looked scared once again. 

Climbing up on his knees, Morty prepared himself to grab the device out of Rick’s pocket. His grandpa didn’t move, he just kept staring as Morty grew closer. Closer, closer, and he placed a light kiss on Rick’s mouth. He could taste the salty aftertaste of his own semen on his lips. Morty reached behind the older man’s back and hugged him close, subtly making his way down to a position where he could reach Rick’s pocket. 

And then, the weirdest thing happened. Rick used both his hands to lightly push Morty away, detaching their lips. He reached a palm to his face and shook his head into it, closing his eyes. 

“Rick- uh. Are you okay?” The older man stopped shaking his head but left his palm planted on his forehead.

“Fuck.”

Rick reache d into his back pocket and grabbed the device, pulling it out in between the pair. 

"Rick, wha-"

Not meeting Morty's eyes or saying another word, Rick pressed the reset button.


End file.
